stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Ash's House
Ash's House is a place where Ash and many of his friends hang out in. History Season One The house first appeared in It came from Ash's Toilet in which Ash gets a letter from Pikachu telling him Brock got killed by Snorlax and Wobbuffet got stuck in the toilet. He then asks Mario and Luigi to plunge out the toilet they agree but after Wobbuffet get stuck on Mario's face they quit plumbing and leave Ash's house. It later appears in Special Delivery from a Guy dressed in Brown in which the UPS man stops over at Ash's house to drop off a package for Ash. After Ash answers the door with a Poke-dance, he opens the package, hoping that it is his brand new Pikachu. He opens the Pokeball and finds that there is nothing inside it. Ash is angry that he got ripped off, and he blames it on the UPS man, threatening to call his manager, boss, and mother. The UPS man quickly explains that it isn't UPS's fault that Ash was ripped off and that they can't be held responsible for it. UPS quickly makes his exit, leaving a disgruntled Ash behind. Season Three The house reappears in Blood Money where Ash orders Mario and Luigi's hats (believing them to be fake) from the Crazy Fan being sent to him by UPS. Eventually Mario and Luigi come to his house taking the hats off him after finding out he bought them annoyed at him. The Movie It reappears in Act I Part 1 outside where Ash, Brock and Gary are seen dancing to the Pokemon theme when Mario wonders what Ash is doing. Later Brock beats Gary at a Pokemon Card Game and announces he's beaten Gary at every card, game and every spin-off merchandise game ever made. Ash asks Gary how he got to his house. Gary says his grandpa drove him here and Professor Oak appears. Professor Oak tells Ash he's slacking off when he should be catching Pokemon like Gary. Later on outside his house in Act II Part 6 Ash is bored, because he caught all the Pokemon and wonders who he will share Pokemon with. Then a voice tells Ash, "You don't share your Pokemon. You trade them." Ash looks up and sees Brock. Ash asks Brock why he isn't at his referee school and Brock tells him school is for Slowpokes and decided to come back to do what he does best; catch Pokemon with his best friend. The two of them then leave together to prepare for the next generation of Pokemon. Ash and Brock The house also appears in the spin off Ash and Brock where Ash and Brock are seen playing Pokemon there but begin to fight about playing Pokemon a lot and Brock attempts to hang with Mario while Ash tries to think of something to do with Luigi. But however they make up when trying to fight after Ash drops a Pokeball and they remember the good times they've had. Category:Locations Category:Season One Category:Season Three Category:The Movie